youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
It's Alex Clark
Alex Clark (born February 1, 1985FamousBithdays.com 27 April 2016TheFamousPeople.com12 April 2018), known by his YouTube username ItsAlexClark, is an American YouTuber, comedy vlogger, and cartoonist who primarily uploads videos of animations. He created his channel on December 2, 2009, but didn't begin uploading videos until the 7th. He currently has over 2 million subscribers. Currently, he has a team that helps him manage his channel and make animations. Alex is a 2017 streamy nominee and the recipient of 4 people’s choice awards. Characters Four minutes into "My Hot Babsitter Made Me A Man the teacher who appeared at 2:38 whom Bobby said was sexy appears to be whom Alex's babysitter was working for, as she answers the door and he addresses her as Mrs. Haisley. ] Darryl (YT captions transcribe it as Darrell) stole his money. *when he was supposed to reserve a spot to eat with the babysitter Alex was dating Alex's little sister (the devil) *her first highschool friend Ariel was his first girlfriend got via mariokart she has red hair *current GF has black hair Dorothy was first kiss. Bobby is a friend. *also another friend with glasses named Billy Star Butterfly Inconsistencies 13 December 2017 Two minutes 46 seconds into "My Secret Babysitter Relationship" he says "there was a Nintendo DS in the bag" when describing how in middle school he visited his younger sister's babysitter's younger brother in the hospital. The Nintendo DS was released in 2004, and someone born in 1985 would be roughly 19 years old at that time. It is possible he meant the Game Boy Color, which was released in 1998, when someone born in 1985 would be 13 years old, which is how old Alex says he was when the relationship with the babysitter began. *4m23s into the same video, the babysitter refers to a "Stussy S". The Wikipedia article on this only dates back to 2017 although KnowYourMeme says it occurred in the 1980s. There is a 1 December 2010 refernece to it as a Stussy S, but no known verbal reference to it like that from the 90s when Clark would have been in Middle School. It is possible that he was only paraphrasing and that she had called it something else like 'Superman S'. **in part 4 Alex affirms he was still "in the seventh grade" during the story arc List of Subscriber Milestones *Alex hit 1 million subscribers on October 4, 2017. *Alex hit 2 million subscribers on January 20, 2018. Other 2016 YouTube vidcon vlogging controversy It is widely believed that Jaiden was referring to Alex as the one who showed her face. In Jaidens "why I don't have a face reveal" video, she mentioned how she requested to censor her face out. Even after Jaiden explained to him the main reason that she didn't want to show herself in the video, Alex still denied her request. Jaiden had appeared in many other Youtube videos that weekend on far more prominent Youtube channels like iHasCupquake. At the time of this occurrence both Alex and Jaiden had less than 300,000 subscribers. iHasCupquake was in the millions. Her decision to not show her face in the video, in which she filmed herself on Alex's camera, with him nowhere to be seen came about when she realized that she did not want to let the people on YouTube see her at her lowest point. People believe that this person was Alex due to the fact that previously Jaiden and the odds1out were following Alex on Twitter and are currently not. This is also due to the fact that she mentions that the person filmed a lot of video of her. 2018 Pizza Challenge On 24th February 2018, he made a "Jaiden animations cry-eating pizza challenge". After posting, he was reminded of Jaidens past struggles with food and removed the video immediately. It is widely believed to be an absent-minded mistake as the polls were randomly generated from suggestions given to him on his discord server and the combination was revealed to him live during the video. In addition to this, he issued the following statement - which lends itself to crediting this as an accidental occurrence. YouTube Friends *Domics * Brian Hull Voices *swoozie *brewstewfilms *Mustache Wax *tonyvtoons KevynStormGaming References Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers